


La hermosa forma en que mientes.

by Momi_Kirkland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momi_Kirkland/pseuds/Momi_Kirkland
Summary: ¿Qué se supone que haces cuando todo lo que conoces como vida se acaba? Fácil… sigues adelante, te dedicas a hacer la vista gorda ante todo lo que recuerdas que te hacía bien, o creías que te hacía bien, porque es más sencillo, porque nada de lo que uno hace sirve para mitigar el dolor, porque si, porque es menos patético y porque no se puede pasar uno la vida quejándose. Al menos eso era lo que le había enseñado su madre cuando empezó a crecer y sufrió una de sus primeras pérdidas en la vida al morir su conejo.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 8





	La hermosa forma en que mientes.

¿Qué se supone que haces cuando todo lo que conoces como vida se acaba? Fácil… sigues adelante, te dedicas a hacer la vista gorda ante todo lo que recuerdas que te hacía bien, o creías que te hacía bien, porque es más sencillo, porque nada de lo que uno hace sirve para mitigar el dolor, porque si, porque es menos patético y porque no se puede pasar uno la vida quejándose. Al menos eso era lo que le había enseñado su madre cuando empezó a crecer y sufrió una de sus primeras pérdidas en la vida al morir su conejo.

Tsukishima Kei tiene 22 años, está sentado en la barra de un bar, reflexionando en todo lo que ha pasado en su último tiempo desde los 19 años, cuando decidió que su vida iba a dar un giro no tan inesperado para nadie que no lo conociera, pues todos pensaban que así era el, sin embargo sus más allegados sabían que esto no podía ser bueno, porque conocían al rubio y sabían que sus decisiones habían sido todas inesperadas y precipitadas por amor… que tonta razón ahora que lo pensaba. Su problema radica en que se dejó de lado por cosas que pensó que serían buenas para él, cuando todo esto se desató él estaba pasando por una ruptura que nunca lo fue, porque simplemente nunca más vio a esa persona.

_Kei conoció a Kuroo Tetsuro cuando tenía aproximadamente 16 años, estaba saliendo de otra relación que aunque había sido bastante buena le había dejado secuelas por el abandono, cuando este chico se presentó ante él, le costó confiar, tenía pareja así que no quería involucrarse con alguien que podría traerle problemas, pero que decir, el maldito era jodidamente encantador y poco a poco, aunque no quería fue cayendo por él, sin pensarlo y sin quererlo de repente su persona empezó a cambiar, empezó a no darle importancia a lo que decían de él, a escapar después de clases y quedarse cada vez más en la casa del chico hasta que los descubrieron, claramente el novio no estaba feliz, pero Kuroo seguía diciéndole que no se preocupara, que lo amaba a él y que ciegamente lo escogería, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, de repente sus salidas a todas partes se habían reducido al mínimo, de repente las llamadas ya no eran abundantes y de repente solo se veían a escondidas por poco rato, había vuelto con el tipo y le decía que tenía que hacerlo, que odiaba no poder estar con él, pero es que no podía dejarlo a la deriva porque sentía pena por él. Debió dejarlo ese día, pero no… contra todo pronóstico Tsukishima Kei aceptó para no perder al chico._

El rubio se ríe de su estupidez y da un trago largo a su whisky hasta terminarlo, es su primer vaso y llego hace un rato al bar, ese día se supone que estaban de aniversario pero hace más de tres años que no celebran un aniversario porque esto fue hace demasiados años atrás, demasiados para estar sufriendo así por alguien que hace rato había salido de su vida, en realidad durante su día a día normal no se permitía ser así de patético, pero en esta fecha se pone sentimental y se deja caer por un ratito, porque aún no supera, aun no entiende que salió mal aunque sabe que fue, sabe perfectamente que fue lo que hizo que todo se acabara.

_Cuando cumplió los 18 años se mudó a Tokio, aun contra todos los deseos de su madre de que se quedara en Miyagi para estudiar allá, negó completamente de esto y se marchó a la capital donde tenía un departamento que le había dejado su padre cuando se separó de su madre, nunca se hizo nada con el así que se quedó ahí para empezar su primer año de universidad, medicina prometía ser su llave al futuro que tenía previsto alcanzar, llevaba dos años saliendo con Kuroo, finalmente después de solo un tiempo había terminado con el otro chico, escogiéndolo a él, y aunque no había demostrado demasiada emoción, por dentro saltaba de júbilo cuando se lo dijo, porque fue libre de amarlo, fue libre de estar con él aunque siempre hubieron cosas que escapaban a su control, porque incluso con eso nunca pudo parar los coqueteos del chico, nunca pudo mantenerlo alejado de otros aun cuando él se negaba a todos los que se le habían insinuado, incluso a su mejor amigo quien estuvo enamorado de él durante mucho tiempo, había renunciado a muchas cosas por él, pero nunca logró que dejara de mentirle, tenía 18 años y estaba terriblemente amargado con la vida, estaba seguro que estaba viendo a otro aunque el solo vivía diciéndole que jugaba, que no había pasado nada aun, sin embargo siempre le mintió. Porque fue el mismo Bokuto quien se presentó ante él, dejándole claro que no solo iba por Kuroo, que también lo quería a él, y realmente el rubio se negó, porque para él ya estaba con alguien y no necesitaba más._

_Las cosas podrían haber mejorado, pero lo cierto es que tampoco se esforzó demasiado por ello, jugando a ser ciego y creerle a Tetsuro, solo para demostrarle que él era diferente, que no iba a ser como toda esa gente que lo lastimó, que el rompería el molde como el mismo Tetsuro solía decir de él porque solía hacer cosas para que se sintiera bien, aun cuando eso salía completamente de lo que era su personalidad habitual, aun cuando entendía que se estaba dejando completamente de lado para sanarlo a él y no sabía de donde venia tanta determinación. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que los descubrió juntos y tuvo que tragarse sus lágrimas ante esto porque ambos parecían contentos de que los encontraran… ese era el momento de irse, y lo intentó porque no quería quedarse a ver como Kuroo estaba con otro tipo ahí delante de él… pero una vez más se engañó a si mismo… una vez más se puso la venda en los ojos para dejar que ambos se quedaran en su vida, de alguna forma terminó teniendo una relación con ambos… relación que mantenía en secreto de su familia que sabía no iba a aceptarlo._

El rubio pide otro vaso, no tiene muchas ganas de pensar, así que simplemente bebe rápido y pide otro, es mejor estar ebrio en ese día, recordando como su vida era imperfecta antes, pero feliz, incluso con ese otro hombre que terminó por conquistarlo también con su conversación fácil y su personalidad alegre, Bokuto seguía en su vida hoy en día, de una forma distinta a lo que era en ese momento, pero sigue siendo constante con él aunque no siempre apruebe las decisiones del rubio.

_La vida fue avanzando para ellos, con ambos siendo sus novios y viviendo separados aun, pero las cosas seguían siendo extrañas, Kuroo seguía perdiéndose por días y días aun cuando también estudiaba, Kei seguía pensando que era por eso que a veces se demoraba tanto en estar con el… Bokuto pasaba tiempo con el mientras tanto, sin embargo cuando el pelinegro llegaba, aunque parecía todo bien entre los tres y podían permanecer horas y horas juntos, cuando se quedaba a solas con el rubio era cuando se desataban todas las cosas que no se mencionaban delante del bicolor, como Tetsuro sintiendo celos solo porque Bokuto estaba cerca de él, pero ¿Cómo quería que lo hiciera si él los había forzado a convertirse en pareja a los tres?_

_Era un asunto constante el tener problemas por eso, porque lo saludaban en la universidad, porque alguno lo llamó lindo, porque su hermano llamara… eran demasiadas cosas pero el rubio soportaba porque el pelinegro era dulce… jodidamente dulce con él y la forma en que lo amaba compensaba todo lo que pasaba con ellos estando ausentes, le hizo creer que eso era más que suficiente para poder seguir estando juntos, ignorando a Bokuto, sacándolo de sus vidas cuando el rubio ya gustaba de él, rompiendo al chico en el proceso, porque se negaba a soltarlo pero tampoco dejaba que fuera participe de la relación, las cosas se estaban rompiendo y era cada vez más habitual que los gritos se oyeran desde la calle, que todos supieran cuanto se desmoronaba todo con los días, pero él seguía resistiendo, seguía tratando de llamar la atención del mayor aunque este manifestaba estar enamorado de él, amarlo con el alma, Tsukishima se conformaba porque era un ángel con él y a veces los ángeles también eran algo malvados, de alguna forma siempre había sido su héroe y lo que le hacía sentir era suficiente para poder seguir soportando y haciendo una vida con él._

Tsukishima Kei no se da cuenta cuando un extraño está sentado a su lado bebiendo algo que no logra distinguir, pero no está de humor para tener compañía así que lo ignora para seguir bebiendo, indicando al bar-tender que le deje la botella, total está recién pagado y puede permitirse una botella de whisky de vez en cuando para matar la pena, se lo merece, se merece un gusto de vez en cuando por permitir semejante ultraje en su vida sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias… como si ser joven fuera la excusa para cagarla tanto solo por un idiota, porque justo ahora lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto por joderlo así que se preguntaba si realmente alguna vez lo amó, a estas alturas no sabe que creer y se siente más tonto solo por pensar en esto a más de tres años separados, cuando ya él tiene una vida hecha y no piensa en él, cuando ya no mantienen comunicación, le duele porque el avanzó como se lo pidió, pero Kei aun no puede avanzar ni puede soltar las cosas porque siempre es así, el que hace el daño siempre siente que es más sencillo buscar otra pareja porque no sabe estar solo, mientras el que lo dio todo sigue comiéndose la cabeza y respetando los viejos sentimientos que tenía por esa persona aunque sabe que a la otra persona le importa un carajo haber hecho tanto daño… es tan injusto que duele y se ríe en su amargura mientras sabe que el extraño está mirándolo.

_Tetsuro hablaba de futuro, no importaba que de vez en cuando ambos derramaran lágrimas de dolor y decepción, el seguía hablando de futuro y de cuanto quería casarse con él aunque solo tenía 18 años, seguía dándole motivos para creerle y claro que le creía por como lo ceñía de la cintura en ese momento, repartiendo besos en su piel y en cada lugar posible, dejándole claro que no le dejaría ir, que lo quería en su casa, más en su vida y en su día a día y el rubio se ilusionaba pensando en eso, en lo que tenían y en como él quería avanzar cada vez más, incluso pensando en tener hijos con él aunque fuera en un futuro, porque deseaba permanecer siempre con él, entonces las cosas empezaron a cambiar, empezaron a verse más otra vez y a salir a algunos lugares cuando no tenían exámenes o trabajos que hacer. Su ingenuidad y ganas de crecer le hicieron concretar esto en su cumpleaños 19, cuando lo celebraron los 3 y en medio de la celebración el pelinegro llegó con un anillo dejando claro que quería casarse con él._

_Decir que no aceptó sería mentir, inmediatamente después de eso, a solo una semana de su cumpleaños se llevó todas las cosas del departamento a la casa del mayor, a ser una familia por fin junto con el gato que habían adoptado, es como si la pequeña venda que se había puesto se hiciera cada vez más grande al pensar que todo mejoraría ahora, porque lejos de eso la ausencia de Kuroo empezó a notarse de otras formas, pasando menos tiempo en casa o directamente ignorando a Kei, haciendo la vista gorda y después disculpándose con excusas mediocres y exigencias de cariños que muchas veces Kei no sintió simplemente porque seguía molesto y odiaba que lo obligaran a cosas, coqueteaba con otros en sus narices sin pararse a pensar si al de lentes pudiera molestarle o no, todo bajo la excusa mediocre de que el solía ser así con sus amigos, haciéndolo sentir cada vez más solo e inseguro… no tardó mucho en desear terminar, porque ya no podía más con esa farsa, no podía seguir mintiéndose así pensando que alguna vez le darían su lugar como corresponde cuando en ningún punto de su relación fue así, siempre lo tuvo escondido de todos, siempre negándolo y dejando que otros pensaran que él lo mantenía prisionero cuando era completamente al revés._

_Pero la vida es una perra y se lo demostró cuando fue abandonado por ese otro que estaba antes de Tetsuro, justo cuando ya estaba decidido a empacar e irse con su gato se dio cuenta de algo que no estaba bien con él, y que el deseo de una familia podría cumplirse netamente porque al parecer estaba embarazado… lo cual le jodía todo el plan de irse a la mierda, porque eso no podía ocultarlo y sabía que Tetsuro lo llevaría a la rastra de vuelta. Y no se equivocaba, siempre le pasaban estas cosas así que lo dijo de inmediato, porque no quería ocultar las cosas… no quería perderlo aún, no estaba preparado para ello._

El extraño del bar le conversa sobre cosas que no le interesan, pero hace un esfuerzo por siquiera poner atención a su cháchara para no parecer maleducado y se da cuenta que lo hace porque a su parecer se parece a su ex… la misma sonrisa boba y sus cabello desordenado, no le importa quién es, porque justo ahora ve al pelinegro en él y no le importaría que le siguiera conversando con tal de mantener la ilusión un rato mientras sigue bebiendo aquel amargo brebaje que le duerme la lengua y los sentidos también, que le dice “hazlo” y que invita a seguir con la plática en otro lado con aquel hombre que de pronto le da una sonrisa llena de amor y le toma la mano para irse de ahí, a algún lugar que no conoce pero que promete sanarle un poco más si juega sus cartas de la forma correcta, sin pararse a pensar en ¿Qué hace Kuroo ahí? Y es una respuesta fácil porque sabe que no es Kuroo, sabe que nunca será Kuroo, pero lo sigue porque necesita calor en su alma durante un rato para callar las voces en su interior que dicen miseria.

_El embarazo fue una época agridulce para él, porque lejos de todo el amor que si se dieron estuvo plagado de cosas que nunca vio ni siquiera en sus peores momentos, y aunque sabía que no todo era perfecto lo soportó. Tuvo que dejar la universidad momentáneamente por razones obvias y también aguantar el bofetón de su madre por irresponsable y por inmoral, porque fue en ese momento que ella se enteró de la relación que mantenía no solo con el chico que ella no aprobaba sino que además tenía una relación con otro tipo que ella no conocía y que quizá quien sería… fue el momento en que Kei además de todo lo que ya había dejado… había tenido que dejar partir también a su familia, sabiendo que eso era un adiós porque su madre nunca iba a aceptarlo y por ende ya no tenía un hogar al cual volver…_

_Su cuerpo cambiaba y Tetsuro y Bokuto estaban realmente enfrascados en la tarea de cuidarlos aunque sabían que era algo complicado por su carácter y por la incipiente depresión que se estaba generando ahí al haber perdido a su familia, no obstante el menor seguía haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por poder sobrellevar todo y además tratar de mantener la relación de los tres que cada vez iba rompiéndose más, cada vez iba haciéndose más silencioso todo, con Bokuto en el equipo de vóley y haciendo modelaje pasaba semanas enteras fuera de casa y le hacía sentir que estaba cada vez más lejos, mientras Tetsuro hacia sus prácticas en el hospital, pasando menos por casa, y enojándose por cualquier cosa, últimamente todas las cosas que hacia el rubio le molestaban, al punto de que no podía hacer ningún amigo ni nada, no lo dejaba salir, poco a poco fue confinándolo en la casa bajo la excusa de que debía cuidarse mucho._

_En esas épocas ya sabían que sería un niño, su pequeño Hotaru venia sano y pateaba más que nunca dentro de él que era tan delgado, aun así, sentía que todo estaba valiendo la pena al sentirlo moverse, pero todo tiene un punto de quiebre… y básicamente aunque un bebé trae alegría al hogar, la alegría aquí eran momentos tan cortos que no existían, con Kuroo haciendo de las suyas por ahí, y acorralándolo contra las paredes porque se había encontrado con su ex, fue un accidente, solo se encontraron en la calle pero los vio hablando, por un segundo pensó que iba a golpearlo… o peor… tuvo que llegar Bokuto a sacarlo de ahí porque el otro estaba enfurecido reclamándose su dueño… ¿Cómo explicar que nunca había sentido tanto miedo?_

_Aun así, pudieron pasar una navidad y año nuevo tranquilos entre amigos y la familia del pelinegro que los apoyaba en todo, quedaba cada vez menos para que naciera su pececito, como cariñosamente lo llamaba Kuroo, solo unos meses más y todo estaba tan tirante que quería correr a su casa donde su mamá… con Tadashi… no se…. Quien fuera, pero no en esa casa donde rápidamente se olvidaban de él… quizás exagerara, no estaba seguro, pero la constante guerra entre Kuroo y Bokuto por que el primero no le daba atención al segundo realmente le estaban afectando más de lo que debería, y le estaban pasando la cuenta al punto de quedarse todo el día en cama para no oírlo, o simplemente para tratar de buscar una solución… era doloroso, pero el tenía que poder… él siempre podía hacer las cosas para salvar a su pequeña familia aunque no todas le correspondían…_

Sigue escuchando la habladuría del extraño que sabe que le dijo su nombre pero que no tiene ni una gana de recordar porque no es alguien que vaya a ver alguna vez mas en su vida, sabe que no tiene necesidad de preocuparse de sus retoños porque están a buen resguardo en casa con Bokuto, solo se deja arrastrar a esa habitación en aquel LoveHotel que había escogido el hombre que lo acompañaba mientras descaradamente mete sus manos bajo su camisa para sentirlo, se ríe amargamente ante esto porque en su ebriedad ve a Kuroo… pero la ilusión se rompe un poco al sentir esas manos que no son tan grandes ni ciñen su cintura de igual forma, el extraño lo besa y siente que todo cobra sentido para el pero no se detiene porque su cuerpo necesita esto, necesita sentir que alguien diferente puede sentir deseo de tocarlo también y no solo ese hombre del cual ya no debía recordar su rostro… pero, ¿realmente lo recordaba o solo estaba figurando lo que su mente quería mostrarle de él? Sin embargo no piensa mas en esto cuando siente que el extraño lo desviste y besa su cuerpo de una forma tan pasional que por un segundo rompe en dos lágrimas silenciosas que deja escapar al caer en esa peligrosa cuenta… este tipo no es Kuroo… lo besa con pasión, pero nunca sentirá el amor que le transmitía Tetsuro en cada beso, lo ciñe de la cintura como el, pero nunca será capaz de encontrar el punto exacto entre la brusquedad, el deseo y la ilusión de ser tratado como una muñeca y al mismo tiempo como la cosa más preciosa del mundo. Se da cuenta que no importa cuantos labios bese, cuantos cuerpos le toquen, cuantas manos lo sostengan, ninguno es Kuroo… nunca será Kuroo y ya no puede retractarse de lo que esta haciendo porque el extraño ya se puso el preservativo y lo preparó lo suficiente para seguir con esa mentira de una noche.

_El final llegó al nacer Hotaru… ese había sido el punto cúlmine aunque los primeros días de nacido había sido realmente dulce tener su completa atención, tenerlo al lado siendo el mejor padre del mundo como solía pensar… porque el honestamente siempre lo pensó, pero también… hace meses que Bokuto no pasaba casi nada de tiempo en casa, no había conocido al niño aun, biológicamente era de Kuroo pero Bokuto siempre estuvo al tanto de todo apoyándolo desde el inicio, no comprendía que era lo que había hecho para que lo abandonara así, honestamente pensaba que era su culpa. Pero se indignó completamente cuando notó que era lo que pasaba y como era la indiferencia del pelinegro lo que estaba matando a Bokuto… cuando Kei lo increpó… lejos de intentar arreglar las cosas este lo primero que intentó fue dejar que se fuera como manifestaron los dos… pero que el niño se quedara con el… como si fuera menos que una mascota y con eso terminaba de entender que nunca podría hacer cambiar a ese hombre… lo amaba con el corazón y el alma, pero nunca haría que superara las cosas que hacían daño a su relación actual por culpa de las anteriores, como si el amor fuera desechable._

_Y lleno de lágrimas, importándole poco haber parido hace solo una semana, se fue, de vuelta a aquel apartamento del cual nunca debió salir, para volver a encerrarse en el a lamer sus heridas, a sabiendas que costaría mucho todo ahora, sabiendo también que correría a buscarlo en cuanto se diera cuenta que se había ido con el niño, dejando todo atrás. Porque así fue… porque estuvieron semanas separados con el de visita y dándose cuenta que también otro había aparecido en su vida… uno que por alguna razón le despertó mas miedo que todos los demás que intentaron llevarse a Tetsuro… porque despedía la misma vibra que Bokuto… la misma aura que decía “no me rindo ante nada”, y comprendió que esta sería la ultima oportunidad de hacerlo funcionar, por eso cuando todo se calmó Bokuto y el accedieron a volver a la casa bajo la condición que era la ultima oportunidad, que debían ser conscientes de ello y jugárselas todas… pero las cosas no fueron diferentes, ese tipo seguía estando demasiado en la vida del pelinegro y dándole cosas que finalmente hicieron explotar su burbuja… porque era incapaz de hacer que Tetsuro lo amara solo a él… así que finalmente abandonó la casa una vez más… con su niño… ambos gatos y sin Bokuto también, llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían amarse sanamente sin superar el rencor que Kei sentía con el por haber entrado en la relación de ambos, quizá esto mismo hubiera pasado ahora, pero él podría haberse enamorado de Bokuto sin sentir eso… sin sentir ese odio. Tetsuro dijo que iba a luchar por él, por su familia… pero a solo unos días de terminar con el se fue con aquel tipo, pensando que Kei no lo quería solo porque manifestó que no creía en el amor romántico e ideal, que el prefería el amor real… que siempre había sabido que era imperfecto y por ende sabia que no todo era color de rosa, que él no creía en esa felicidad constante y forzada que le daba el mayor, pero que quería estar así con el… porque lo amaba demasiado para dejarlo ir… y no sirvió… se marchó para siempre dejándolo ahí a solo dos meses de nacido su primer hijo…_

La vida es realmente una mierda, al menos eso piensa el rubio una vez despierta a las primeras horas del alba, con ese extraño a su lado y la conclusión amarga de que una vez mas se engañó a si mismo en una noche alcohólica, sonríe amargo al comprobar efectivamente que el extraño en cuestión no solo es mas bajo que el, sino que además no se parece ni un ápice a Kuroo, no tiene sus manos grandes ni su piel canela, no tiene nada de él, ni sus ojos avellana ni el pelo desordenado, ni la sonrisa burlona ni aquel sarcasmo tan adorado por él, se dio cuenta que tomó todo de el y lo hizo trizas… se aprovecho que era tonto, y solo los tontos hacían lo que el hizo que fue amarlo hasta el cansancio sin reparar en su bienestar, lamentando todas las cosas que perdió por él, las cosas que hizo por el y como le pagó, pero ya no puede dar marcha atrás, no pretende quedarse a ver como el otro despierta y le pide su número, así que se viste rápido y sale a la calle para ir a su casa, seguramente Bokuto está enojado por dejarse así, pero es que aun no está listo, aun no siente su corazón reparado y no quiere que él se dañe con eso.

Son las siete de la mañana y Tsukishima Kei recién cruza el umbral de su departamento, ha comprado el desayuno, pero aun no es hora de esto así que lo deja en la cocina, llegando a su sofá rompe a llorar, sintiendo impotencia con él y preguntándose ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenia de bueno ese tipo que lo marcó tanto? ¿Por qué aun era incapaz de soltarlo si le había dañado tanto? Fácil, el había dado todo de si y no fue suficiente y fue el quien tuvo que salir de su vida, aunque en cuestión no tuviera ganas de eso ni la fuerza.

No se da cuenta cuando siente unos piececitos descalzos que corren hacia el a pesar de la hora y lo abrazan de golpe ante la sorpresa de Kei que juraba que su hijo estaba durmiendo aun, seguramente estaban con todo y gatos tirados en su cama, pero su hijo lucía contrariado por verlo así, porque mamá nunca lloraba.

  * ¿Mamá triste? – le decía su pequeño llenándolo de besos.



  * Hotaru, bebé, ¿Qué hemos dicho de andar sin calcetines por la casa? – decía abrazándolo y escondiendo sus lágrimas – mamá estaba un poco triste, pero los besitos de Hotaru siempre sirven para que se sienta mejor.



El niño sonríe y le da mas besos, porque odia ver a mamá llorar, y sabe que Bubu odiaría que mamá llore, otro par de pies llega lento y cansino, recién despertados hasta el simplemente porque mamá había llegado, su pequeña Emma había sido un real accidente a solo un mes de nacido Hotaru, pero no se enteró hasta casi cuatro meses después, sus planes cambiaron otra vez, la escuela ya no era opción… ahora debería darlo todo porque no valía la pena contactar a Kuroo solo por eso… el ya tenia su vida, no podía echarlo a perder así, así que simplemente se dedicó a criar a sus hijos solo, con un poco de ayuda de Bokuto y con ambos gatos a su lado.

Abraza a sus hijos y propone el desayuno a sabiendas que el olor rico despertará a Bokuto también, y es solo cuestión de segundos para verlo aparecer en la cocina, con su pelo caído y las marcas de haberse dormido tarde por toda la cara, por la sonrisa que le da sabe que el entiende que fue una noche difícil y que justo ahora no está para juzgarlo, solo avanza hasta el rubio y lo abraza con tal fuerza que Kei rompe a llorar nuevamente escondiéndose en el porque sabe que es el único que comprende lo difícil que es esto… porque estuvo ahí con él, Bokuto se ha ganado su lugar en su vida limpiamente y le agradece todo lo que es para él.

  * Ve a lavarte la cara… que no vean a mamá así – le dice después de soltarlo – y descuida conejito… vamos a superar esto, no te preocupes…



**Author's Note:**

> Well.. primera vez que publico aqui y es simplemente porque necesitaba sacar de mi sistema algo que me paso en el Rolplay... a los que llegaron hasta aqui, gracias por la lectura y espero que lo disfrutaran.


End file.
